


Laze

by yeaka



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Comeplay, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esca enjoys having Marcus pleasure him, and Marcus enjoys obliging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coyotl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coyotl/gifts).



> A/N: Happy Holidays, Coy! Heads, this isn’t historically accurate. (This one’s a bit longer than most of the holiday gifts ‘cause I think it might also please Bex, LeahB, and me. ;)) Special thanks to my darling abbeyjewel for betaing~
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Eagle or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

There isn’t much to do on days like this when it rains. It’s after they’re caught up on chores, they’ve taken care of the animals, they’ve eaten their share, and they still have several hours before the light dies. They lie in bed, mostly, fool around, not wrestling quite as hard as they might outside on the soft grass. Sometimes Esca simply likes to relax, luxuriate in a plush mattress, something his abused body still isn’t used to. He spent too many years sleeping on the floor or on tattered slave cots. Now that he has his own, _proper_ bed, he likes to enjoy it thoroughly, his cheek cushioned by a pillow and his body completely elongated. His arms are curled beside him, fingers gently stroking Marcus’ thighs—Marcus is lying the opposite way, with his head half resting on Esca’s knee and his legs bent out of the way of the pillow, feet dangling over the other side. Marcus’ skin is warm to Esca’s touch, painted a dusty peach in the flickering light of rain that drifts in through their windows. Over the soft pitter-patter outside, Esca can ear Marcus breathing.

Marcus, after a while of coming down, of settling in and cooling off again, leans back to finish what he started. As his body shifts, Esca’s eyes drift down between them, catching the strong jut of Marcus’ chin nuzzling into his stomach. Marcus’ nose digs into him, and Marcus’ tongue presses against his skin, wet and spongy and always welcome. Marcus licks at the white mess they both made across Esca’s crotch. One of Marcus’ hands reaches to grab at Esca’s thigh, rolling him up properly on his side, and then Marcus holds him in place to go on with the task of cleaning him. Esca simply shudders in delight as Marcus’ tongue rakes down through his blond curls, up the base of his shaft, down his rod and across his dripping tip. A few licks back down, and Esca has to bury his face in the pillow to keep back his groans while Marcus laps over his balls. Marcus laves between his thighs, swallowing everything down, and it takes Esca a moment to look back up again, watching his release cling to Marcus’ lower lip, tangled with Marcus’ own seed. Normally, if they were standing or sitting, Esca would reach down and tug at Marcus’ hair, hold him in place and pet him like a dog, but that’s harder to do when they’re like this—Marcus’ hair isn’t in reach for him to pull. Instead, Esca rolls his hips gently against Marcus’ mouth, sure that he’ll be ready for another round in not too long if Marcus keeps that up.

Though Marcus has already spent himself, he’s also young, also virile, and Esca returns the favour. He slides his fingers towards Marcus’ cock, cruelly bypasses it, and instead rubs only his palm against it. He kneads it gently, slowly, and Marcus rocks his hips back and moans into Esca’s crotch.

“You are kind to me,” Esca mumbles, because it’s something that still strikes him as remarkable—a Roman, his former master, treating him so well. “You are good about putting my pleasure before your own.” For Marcus was the one sucking him, while Esca simply pressed his face into Marcus’ crotch, inhaled and panted and moaned as Marcus swallowed Esca to the root and suckled on him over and over. He was too distracted to reciprocate, and sometimes he still can’t bring himself to _service a Roman,_ and the last thing Marcus ever asked him for was to return the Eagle. Now Marcus only asks what Esca wants, how can he satisfy Esca, and Esca is a lucky man that’s _always_ satisfied with his lover.

Even now, his touches are loose, fleeting, while Marcus is lapping up his seed with a tired ferocity. In between licking a stray drizzle off the indented bone of Esca’s hip, Marcus mutters, “Pleasing you does please me.” The strange thing is that Esca believes it. Sometimes, Marcus gives away too much of himself.

And sometimes, Esca would have everything he could, and he wonders just how much he could take before Marcus, if ever, stopped him. He finally shows mercy to Marcus’ cock; it’s twitched against his hands and started to fill, not quite hard, but no longer soft. Esca’s fingers wrap around it, giving Marcus a dry, loose pump that makes Marcus’ breath hitch. A cruel idea occurs to him, and he almost wants to forget it out of guilt, still almost asks for permission first, but then he doesn’t bother because he knows Marcus would say yes. Finally, Esca rolls partially over, his shoulders hitting the mattress but his hips still turned to Marcus’ face. He reaches half blindly behind himself, until he finds one of their discarded sandals, and then he rolls back around.

He rips a leather strap right off, knowing Marcus can afford another one and this will be worth it. He couldn’t leave right now to find another strip of fabric, not with Marcus’ mouth on him. He tosses the ruined sandal back over his shoulder when he’s done, holding the makeshift rope out between Marcus’ legs.

He presses it against the base of Marcus’ cock, Marcus looks up, and Esca keeps going. He wraps the leather around Marcus’ shaft, behind his balls, tugs it not too tight, just snug—enjoys Marcus’ startled choking noise—and ties it in a little bow that he shifts around to the top. He can’t help but smile at the finished product; it makes Marcus’ package seem like something of a present, just for him.

Up the bed, Marcus shifts around, lifting one leg and staring down, and he asks, bemused, “What’ve you done?”

“Tied you,” Esca says, enjoying the way it sounds, like he’s trapped his Roman in a chastity device instead of a simple ring. “It would please me if you would delay your pleasure until I chose.” He looks deliberately at Marcus’ face, open to any challenge.

But Marcus only shifts uncomfortably and asks, “When would you choose?”

“When you’re done cleaning me.”

Marcus nods. He isn’t far from it already. He isn’t even hard yet, but the lack of option seems to make him nervous, and he busies himself with licking Esca again, stronger, lasting things that make Esca shiver in delight. He pumps Marcus lazily while he takes it, returning the favour of each lick with a stroke of his fingers, dancing down Marcus’ filling shaft. The more he touches it, the thicker it grows, the stiffer it becomes, and if Esca didn’t know better, he’d think the idea of Marcus’ release in Esca’s hands is part of what’s turning Marcus on. He’s showed odd tendencies before. He licks Esca very thoroughly, tenderly but completely, weaving between the golden hairs beneath his stomach and the soft inner curves of his thighs, the tight skin of balls and the veins of his shaft. While Marcus grows harder in Esca’s hand, Esca inevitably grows harder in Marcus’ mouth, until Marcus, now ripe and heavy in Esca’s fingers, pulls back to rasp, “All clean.”

Esca just says, “Make me come again.” He shifts one leg up, bent at the knee and foot in the mattress, to give Marcus better access. He shifts his head forward, mesmerized by the sight of Marcus’ seed-and-spit stained lips. Marcus looks at him with a small frown, and for a minute, Esca thinks Marcus will refuse, but then he realizes that stare is simply Marcus’ usual solemn lust. Marcus turns his head back to Esca’s cock and sets in to kiss it properly, not teasing, flighty things around the area but hard, purposeful strokes up the underside. Esca moans in delight at the first bit of suction he gets, and it takes a second to pull himself back to Marcus’ cock. That’s also fun to play with. Even though it’s so close to his face, now engorged and dark and warm, pulsing in his hand, Esca resists the urge to put it in his mouth. He rubs his thumb around the foreskin, teases it down and presses into the tiny slit at the top, enjoying the moist, spongy feel. It’s still a little slick from their earlier round, and Esca uses those remains for lubricant. On a whim, he gathers his fingertips through it, coats them up and runs them down behind Marcus’ balls, along Marcus’ cheeks, digging in between them. Marcus makes a muffled, needy sound, his lips open around the head of Esca’s cock.

Esca looks down and spares one hand to touch Marcus, to grab the back of his neck and a bit of his hair and maneuver him down properly, impaling his handsome face on Esca’s throbbing dick. When Marcus’ mouth first engulfs him, Esca gasps in a mix of pleasure and pain; his cock’s still sensitive, and the sensations are so intense. But Esca has never minded things a little rough, and he lets Marcus linger for a few hardy sucks before he pushes Marcus off to groan, “Work up to it.”

Marcus nods like he understands, and when he leans back in, it’s to suckle Esca’s balls. The best part of this is seeing his cock slide along Marcus’ cheek, and it takes Esca a few seconds to return to his own task; digging his fingers into Marcus’ ass.

He strokes along Marcus’ crack a few times, then finds Marcus hole, taps it and rubs it, and tries to bend Marcus forward for a better look. Marcus is thankfully malleable in Esca’s hands, and he lets his leg be thrown over Esca’s shoulder, his body be bent, his hips pulled forward. It’s still difficult to get a good angle, but Esca manages. He digs his head in between Marcus’ spread thighs, flattens his tongue against Marcus little puckered hole, pinkish-brown and dilating under Esca’s breath. As soon as Esca licks it, it clenches quickly, then opens, and Esca licks it harder, laps over it, runs around it and pushes at its center, trying to coax it wide enough to fuck. Marcus’ mewling noises are thick in his ears, and in a way, Esca gets just as much joy from drawing them out, from giving Marcus pleasure, as he does from his own. Marcus tasting him is heaven; tasting Marcus is just as fun. A few teasing circles, and he can poke his tongue inside, feel the velvet heat all around him. He probes a few licks and withdraws.

Then Esca spreads the furrowed hole open with his thumbs, peering in at the now spit-slicked darkness and the fleshy red around the sides. Marcus shivers all around him, and Esca withdraws his hands to stick one finger in his mouth, wetting it as much as he can. He places that finger at Marcus’ hole, pushes gently inside, while Marcus’ tight ass convulses around him. It seems to suck at him, draw him in, and Esca rubs Marcus’ inner walls while Marcus nuzzles into his balls and laps at his shaft, until Esca’s rock hard and urging, “ _Marcus_...”

Marcus, good boy that he is, opens his mouth back up to take Esca’s cock, and Esca lets out a happy moan. Marcus is soft with him, only takes him halfway, holds loosely onto his base and bobs up and down on it. Esca probes around with his finger, petting Marcus’ walls, until he finds the right spot—he can tell from Marcus’ muffled cry. He sets in on it erratically, rubbing and poking, and Marcus squirms around him. Marcus sucks at him well, and Esca pulls his head back enough to just enjoy the different views: Marcus’ ass swallowing his finger, Marcus’ thick cock holding back, Marcus’ mouth stretched around his dick. Some days, Esca wonders how he ever manages to get out of bed at all, with an easy, gorgeous thing like Marcus lying next to him, so wantonly eager and so very ripe for the taking. 

It doesn’t take long like this, though they’ve been known to last for considerable lengths of time. Not on the second round with no need to draw it out. Not with all this extra stimulus. Esca’s close before he’s ready, and he lets himself hump Marcus’ face for a few rounds before he thrusts his free hand down, pulling Marcus off. Marcus obediently lies where Esca puts him, and Esca grabs his own cock, corkscrewing his hand up and down until it’s too much, and he spends himself across Marcus’ face with a needy moan. Marcus doesn’t pull away, simply takes load after load of Esca’s seed. Esca pumps out everything he has, eager to see his release painting Marcus’ pretty features.

When he’s done, when there’s nothing left to spill, he slumps back, pulling free of Marcus’ legs for room to breathe. Marcus makes a keening noise, but Esca needs a moment; their bed is boiling hot, and it takes a few seconds to come down.

When he’s ready, he bends to grab at Marcus’ hair, pulling Marcus up by it, the short strands tugged fiercely in his knuckles. In some ways, he misses the little eagle necklace that used to adorn Marcus’ neck; it would’ve made a nice collar to pull Marcus around by.

He pulls Marcus up to sit, noting the way that Marcus’ hips flex with the will to not hump forward. His handsome cock’s managed to fill itself to its full glory despite the ring, but Esca doesn’t give it any more attention to take it over the edge. Instead, he trails his hand out of Marcus’ hair, down the curve of Marcus’ jaw, and he scoops a glob of his own seed off Marcus’ chiseled cheekbone. He brings it down to Marcus’ swollen lips and plays with them a little, pinches and rubs, then pokes inside. Marcus gets the picture; he shuts his mouth around Esca’s digit and sucks, licks at it, swiping off and swallowing Esca’s release. The sight is mesmerizing, and when Marcus releases Esca’s licked-clean finger, Esca repeats it. He carefully gathers up the mess of white staining Marcus’ skin and brings it instead to Marcus’ lips, sometimes pushing it in, sometimes just smearing it along Marcus’ lips, sometimes rubbing it into Marcus’ tongue. Marcus dutifully laps it off wherever Esca puts it. Esca makes sure to take care of every last drop, even though Marcus looks so very good splattered in his seed. It’s also good to know that Marcus’ stomach is full of it. When there’s nothing left to feed his lover, Esca tries to retract his hand, but Marcus grabs it to kiss Esca’s palm.

Then Marcus pushes it down towards his crotch, and Esca chuckles, pulling free. He rolls onto his back, stretching out with something between a groan and a yawn, feeling heavy and blissful and lazy. Marcus is still hard, still tied, and Esca gestures vaguely down at his legs, which he draws apart, ordaining, “Come on me.”

Marcus ducks down too quickly for Esca to react; Marcus’ slick lips brush his, lingering, and Esca can taste his own release on them, bland but salty. When Marcus pulls back again, he nods, quirks a smile, and sighs, “If that would please you.” It would. Esca’s too tired to pull his knees all the way back to his chest, but he does keep his thighs spread for greater access. Marcus shuffles on the mattress, crawling between Esca’s legs, right into the open invitation. Then he wraps his sweat-slick hand around his thick cock, starting to pump as he points it right at Esca’s hole. Esca wouldn’t mind getting fucked right now, but he doubts they’d last long enough for it to be worth the effort. He contents himself with watching his lover, hand working quickly, muscles flexed and glistening, face flushed with lust and frustration. For a few fun minutes, Esca lets Esca struggle, his erection prolonged and enhanced within its confines but held back from an easy relief. It brings Esca a slow wheel of ideas on what else he could tie up, what he could do to Marcus if he had a longer rope or tied tight enough. Marcus would take it, too; he’s such a good boy...

And he deserves his peak, so Esca has mercy and sighs, “You can take the leather off.” Marcus nods gratefully and stops his ministrations in a heartbeat, opting instead to pull loose the bow clamped around him. His cock bobs out when it’s free, no longer framed but just as pretty, looking straight up at Esca with a red, leaking tip. A few quick strokes, and it’s spurting out a jet of milky white across Esca’s crotch, draping over his thighs and balls and spent cock, dribbling down the crack of his ass. Marcus’ face contorts beautifully as his orgasm rips through him, and he comes an impressive amount. He keeps pumping even after he’s done, until he’s panting and slowing and sits back, still clutching on but mostly just breathing.

He waits a little while to regain himself, Esca still doing the same, and then he reaches down, scoops some of his seed up on his index finger, and brings it back to his mouth of his own accord. Esca would laugh, tease Marcus for just how much he’s ingesting, but enjoys the view too much to do anything that might bring it to an end. Esca watches through hazy eyes as Marcus dirties his fingers and sucks them clean again, and he gets about halfway through the mess before giving up and coming to slouch alongside Esca. Marcus falls into the pillow, finally lined up with Esca again, and he murmurs a quiet, tentative, “Do I get to tie you up next time?”

Esca grins. Marcus makes him dizzy. He sighs, “Anything you want,” and he cranes his neck over to kiss Marcus’ cheek.

Marcus throws an arm around him. But Esca shuffles up to Marcus on his own. They don’t bother with the blankets; their skin’s smoldering. The stench of sex is heavy in the air, and Esca is fogged with love and satisfaction. And the thrill of new ideas. They’ll have to get some longer strips of fabric.

In the meantime, he closes his eyes, snuggles into Marcus and settles in to sleep, utterly content.


End file.
